Car John Watson
by Allteas
Summary: Sherlock n'est plus le même. Car John Watson...


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour un nouvel OS !

À l'image de 'Divagations d'un malade', il ne s'agit pas d'une traduction mais bel et bien d'un de mes textes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Et rendons à César ce qui est à César, cet OS est grandement inspiré d'une sorte de headcanon trouvé un jour sur Pinterest, mais impossible de la retrouver.

 **Warning : Il s'agit d'une Deathfic. Si vous êtes dérangés par ce genre d'histoire, je vous invite à rester vigilants ! ;)**

Enjoy !

* * *

Sherlock ne parle plus. Il n'était certes déjà pas très loquasse, quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais il daignait au moins cracher un commentaire méprisant envers la télévision, avait toujours un brin d'humour, même noir, pour Mme Hudson. Mais Sherlock ne parle plus. Même quand, en rentrant de sa vadrouille habituelle dans les bas-fonds de Londres, il retrouve Mycroft installé dans le canapé avec une tasse de thé. Même quand Mme Hudson monte lui faire la conversation, faire les poussières ou déposer une assiette encore fumante. Car Sherlock maigrit à vue d'œil, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien épais.

Il joue du violon toutes les nuits. Il compose. Uniquement de longues mélodies crissantes et plaintives. Il ne dort plus, encore moins qu'avant, en tous cas. Même entre les enquêtes. Il préfère composer. Mme Hudson ne s'en plaint pas. Elle n'a pas le cœur pour cela. Après tout, elle dort mal aussi. Elle ne peut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Il s'est juré de ne pas prendre de drogue. John n'aimerait pas. Il lui ferait une scène. Peut-être même ferait-il appel à Mycroft et ses hommes de main pour le traîner en désintox. Et il aurait fait un foin auprès de Greg pour que la Brigade des Stups fouille l'appartement. Car John était parfaitement conscient de ne pas connaître toutes ses cachettes. John désapprouvait la drogue, autant qu'il désapprouvait l'alcool. Sherlock n'en avait jamais bu une goutte. Rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Mais Sherlock avait un passé de junkie. John s'abstenait de lui en parler du moment qu'il ne rechutait pas. Mais dès qu'il décelait le moindre signe, et il avait toujours raison, Sherlock en prenait pour son grade. Alors Sherlock s'est juré de ne pas prendre de drogue.

Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas une promesse qu'il peut tenir. Car avec seulement sept misérables petits pour cent, il entend John. John le réprimande, bien sûr. À chaque prise. Sherlock préférerait qu'il dise autre chose, mais c'est toujours mieux que le silence qui l'entoure quand ses veines ne sont gorgées que de sang.

Mais quand l'extase prend fin, quand sa dose n'est plus suffisante, Sherlock se roule en boule dans le fauteuil de John et pleure. Il pleure et il supplie John de le pardonner. Car il n'a pas la force d'arrêter. Si la drogue ne le faisait pas l'entendre, il n'en prendrait pas. Mais il l'entend. Donc il recommence. Encore et encore. Et après chaque euphorie, il se recroqueville dans le fauteuil de John et le supplie de le pardonner. Car Sherlock est trop faible. Il veut entendre John. Il a besoin d'entendre John.

Sur les scènes de crime, il demande son opinion à John. Les agents du Yard ont fini par comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de corriger Sherlock. Mais Greg le regarde toujours. Sans jamais rien dire, mais il regarde.

Car certaines nuits, Sherlock sonne à sa porte, ou à celle de Molly. Il ne dit rien, il s'installe sur le canapé et s'allonge. Ce sont en réalité les seules nuits où Sherlock s'autorise à dormir. Quand Greg et Molly l'ont compris, l'une lui a discrètement glissé un double de ses clés dans la poche de son Belstaff, l'autre l'a « caché » dans un pot de fleurs artificielles acheté spécialement pour l'occasion et placé sur le palier de la maison. Car ils aimeraient que Sherlock fasse irruption chez l'une ou l'autre plus souvent. Car ils aimeraient que Sherlock dorme.

Quand Sherlock vient s'échouer sur le divan de Greg, celui-ci envoie un message à Mycroft. Il arrive dans les dix minutes qui suivent, temps largement suffisant pour que Sherlock cède aux méandres de la fatigue. Il s'assoit, toujours sans un bruit. Il caresse les cheveux ternes de son cadet. Il dort si profondément qu'il ne sent rien. Quand Greg n'est pas de garde le lendemain matin, il s'assoit à côté de lui, pose une main sur son épaule. Il regarde les doigts de Mycroft démêler les boucles.

Car bien que Mycroft se soit constamment inquiété pour son petit frère, il l'est maintenant bien plus que jamais.

Car John Watson est mort.

* * *

D'humeur à laisser une review ? ;)


End file.
